


Let's Hang Out Sometime

by VampizaLife



Series: Jamvis' Whumptober 2020 [1]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Blue Lions Ferdinand von Aegir, Character Death, Hurt/Comfort, I just think Ferdinand is neat, Post-Timeskip | War Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:15:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27133747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampizaLife/pseuds/VampizaLife
Summary: The War was finally won. Dinitri was killed, his body left to rot, and Firdihad has collapsed in ruin.Ferdinand sat in his prison cell, his mind silent. He has been stuck here for 5 days, waiting for whatever punishment he would recieve from his old classmate.Maybe Ferdinand would be able to persuade him from whatever was planned for him?Day 1: hanging/shackled/restrained
Relationships: Ferdinand von Aegir & Hubert von Vestra
Series: Jamvis' Whumptober 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1980517
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Let's Hang Out Sometime

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to my wonderful beta @iamtheview for helping me beta all my work
> 
> WHUMPY HAS TAKEN MY HEART PLEASE ENJOY
> 
> Ferdinand deserves more appreciation
> 
> @VampizaLife - Twitter

The war was finally won. Dimitri was killed, his body left to rot, and Ferdihad had collapsed in ruin. The Church of Serios finally has been dismantled, and a new social structure is being formed. Edelgard finally won the war. 

Ferdinand sat in his prison cell, his mind silent. It’s the quietest it has ever been since 5 years. However despite his silent mind, he felt wracked with shame. He turned his back on his empire, for some foolish moral beliefs he deemed noble. But thinking back, was it noble to turn away from his Emperor? 

A loud clang by his cell door caught his attention. Ferdinand whipped his head to see the cold piercing jade eyes looking down at him. Well, singular eye, black hair drooped over his right eye. Hubert, in all his glory, visited the lowly prisoner of war, Ferdinand in his downfall. How ironic, he thought. 

"von Vestra,"

"...von Aegir,"

The two just looked at each other, as if afraid to make the first move. The tension was thick enough for a knife to slice through it. Finally, Hubert broke eye contact, clearing his throat. 

“I’ve come to visit to collect some details,” 

“Take them all you want, I have nothing left to protect,” 

“You still have your dignity,”

Ferdinand scoffed. As if he still had that. He had been shamed throughout the Empire, his land taken and his name racked through the mud. His father has been revealed to Fodlan to show what kind of people the Aegir family is. The Kingdom has been demolished and all he has rebuilt to his name fighting alongside the Boar King has been ripped away once more. Any shred of respect left for the cavalier, gone.  
He should have died protecting the King, but he was warped in his mind to show Edelgard he was better. He wanted to see her fall once in his life. 

“von Aegir?”

“Hmm? My apologies, having only your thoughts for company makes you tend to do that. “What were you saying?”

“I will not repeat myself again. During your time in the Kingdom, has anyone disappeared or approached the Lost King?”

Bizarre. No one wished to address Dimitri, his anger too savage for anyone but Dedue to handle. He wasn’t a social person during the War, rarely leaving his room aside for battle, barely attending any war council meetings. No one would approach him unless it was deemed necessary: none of the common folk wanted to particularly meet him due to his well known ferocity and his friends were worried he would rage onto them. 

The only person brave enough to venture into the royal chambers was Dedue. His patience managed to help him understand Dimitri once more... somehow. As for the disappearances, there were a few on the common folk, but that was due to the raging bandits in different areas across Farghus. Several search parties were sent out to try to find the villagers, many in which Ferdinand volunteered to participate in, but no one was ever found. It was him, tasked with talking to the families and inform them of his failure and their loss. Despite it all, it only made him more determined to find who took the common folk, but any attempt to try and find them now is in loss. 

Ferdinand contemplated revealing this all to Hubert, knowing the satisfaction he would take from the corrupt King. 

“von Vestra, no one ever dared to approach the late King, as for the disappearances… several went missing but none of the bodies were ever found. Many bandits were raging all over the Kingdom during the war,”

Hubert looked down at Ferdinand, his eyes evading any emotion, a trait Hubert seemed to carry forth throughout the war since the Academy. He peered closely at Ferdinand, his attention focused all on him. A small blush crawled up the side of the oranged haired. 

“Has anyone approached you whilst fighting for the Kingdom?”

“What? No, of course not, hardly anyone trusted me whilst in the Kingdom despite his efforts. Even in the market and taverns no one would dare…”

His words trailed off as he was struck by a memory. 

Two months ago he was purchasing new riding boots, and whilst walking away a pale frail hand grabbed his arm, and asked if he would accompany them to a nearby shop. Naturally Ferdinand couldn’t turn an elderly person down, and so joined them on a stroll around. However the stroll ended up near the forest rumored heavily with the bandit kidnappings. The old person encouraged Ferdinand to join them, venturing in. However he couldn’t risk it. Instead Ferdinand advised them to not approach the forest due to the recent incidents, but when faced with them again, the old frail person he took over, was gone. 

“von Aegir?”

Hubert looked at him with concern in his eyes.

“Oh no, nothing, no one approached me,”

“... if you say so,”

The tone told Ferdinand that Hubert didn’t believe in him one bit, but he knew he wouldn’t press him on the subject anymore. Hubert got up to leave, hesitant to leave Ferdinand in the cell again on his own. Instead he took one step closer to the orange haired.

“von Aegir… Ferdinand, I- we missed you during the war,” 

Ferdinand held his breath. He could hear the beating of Hubert's heart. His lips suddenly became very dry. He took a step forward. 

“I...missed you too. Hubert, I apologise for foolish acts during the Academy. My level of competition towards you was unnecessary,"

“If we are doing this, then I must apologise too. My attitude towards you was far less than called for,”

The two gazed into each other's eyes, an occasional flicker to lower down. If they acknowledged the slow crawling blushes on the other, both failed to mention it.

“If I could turn back time to before the war, I would of perhaps sided with you, maybe even attempt to be better friends,”

“Perhaps…,”

“Hubert, I-“

The penetrating glare he had grown so accustomed to was replaced with a questioning yet hopeful look in his eyes. It was rare for Hubert to show any emotion or let down his guard in any of the slightest. It faded as quick as Ferdinand noticed it, making him question if he even saw it, but the look left its mark on Ferdinand. 

“Never mind,”

All hope was lost. With a quick swish of his cape, Hubert retracted back and made his exit, his guard back up. 

“Thank you, von Aegir, for your assistance, how little it was,”

Ferdinand scrambled to the cell door, his hands grabbing the bars. “Wait! Hubert, what is to become of me now?” 

“With the little help you gave us, I can find some way to reduce your sentence,”

“Sentence?! Edelg-“

“That’s Emperor Edelgard to you,”

“Either way, she would never do such a thing!”

“Well then clearly you do not know her unlike the others! Good day.”

"Hubert!" 

But the dark figure stormed off into the realm above Earth, leaving Ferdinand once more alone, only to his thoughts.

Ferdinand awoke to the clang against his cell. Two Imperial Guards led him out of the cell and out of the dungeons. They had firm grips on each of his arms, leading him around the Imperal Palace. 

The Palace was unusually absent, compared to the bustling maids and guards when he first arrived. When addressing the situation, neither of the guards said a word, both refusing to acknowledge his questions. The tight grip around his arms only increased with pressure, each unanswered question asked, in which Ferdinand took the hint not to ask anymore. 

The talk with Hubert left Ferdinand feeling that any grudges towards one another were resolved. The memory of that soft look in the jade eyes brought flutters to Ferdinand’s stomach; a hope his life could be spared, in which the Edelgard he didn't know any longer places on him.

Walking with silent hopes Hubert could persuade Edelgard to reduce any sentence upon his name, his mind once again wondered to his life, from his childhood, running down these corridors with a younger brown- haired girl, to being accepted into Garreg Mach and attend his first class there. 

Ferdinand was dragged outside into the chilly air, his prison wear failing to protect him from the harh winds. His mind recognised the area from his childhood, as the courtyard. However instead of being empty, it was filled with the common folk and even some he recognised as former nobles. Despite his good eyesight, he could not see any of his former classmates in the crowd. Letting his eyes wander, he noticed how to the side on a raised platform, Edelgard sat, and Hubert and Byleth standing to either side of her. It was strange, he thought, how only those three would show up but the rest of the Black Eagles wouldn’t. His two former classmates and professor had inverted faces, all refusing to make eye contact with the orange head, being led further into the cheering crowd. His confusion wasn’t solved until he saw-

Oh.

He was led up wooden stairs, to be greeted with a noose. A woman stood to the side, her hand tight around a lever. 

That's when it clicked; and then the fear set in. The once calm cheerful man, became a desperate madman, crying out for them to spare his life. He pulled against the two guards, who were dragging him over the trap door. He woman smiled at him, tying the noose around his neck. All hope was lost.

In the spur of the moment, Ferdinand locked eyes with those jade eyes, except instead of hope, he saw a void of nothing. He was disgusted. 

"You told her to! This was your plan Hubert! I thought we understood each other!"

Hubert tore his eyes away, he couldn't bare the weight to look at those pleading orange ones rimmed with tears. 

"We never understood each other von Aegir,"

An ugly cry was let out over the crowd, silencing them all. It was deafening.

"On the 5th of the Harpstring Moon, Ferdinand von Aegir is hereby sentenced to death under treason against the Emperor,"

The noose dampened with silent sobs.

"May he rest in peace,"

The lever pulls and the body falls.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos would be appreciated <3


End file.
